Off-axis printing systems print ink from a remote ink reservoir upon a print medium. Such off-axis printing systems are commonly employed in large scale printing operations in which large volumes of ink are required. The ink is typically delivered from an ink reservoir through an elongate tube to a plurality of printheads individually mounted to either a carriage or a stationary structure adjacent the print medium. With such systems, to change the color of ink or the type of ink being printed upon the medium generally requires that the existing ink within the tube and each of the printheads be flushed out of the system using a solvent or other liquid. Once the existing ink has been removed, the tube and each of the printheads must be initially filled or primed with the new ink prior to printing. This process required for switching between different inks is tedious and difficult. The required downtime of the printing system during the process results in costly printing delays. In addition, the required disposal of the flushing agent can oftentimes be problematic due to cost and environmental concerns.